Fish-Men
|image= |Kanji=魚人 |Romaji=''Gyojin'' |Meaning=Fish man |English=Fishmen, Mermen (4kids) |homeland=Fishman island |Features=Fish-like features |FAppearance= Chapter 69; Episode 31 |Price= 1,000,000''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, Auction house price list. }} Fishmen are one of two species that dominate the seas (the other being the merfolk). In terms of leadership, none are mentioned, however Fisher Tiger, Jinbe and Arlong were said to have the highest respect amongst their people. Appearance Appearance-wise, they are more "fish-like" than merfolk, looking like a cross between a man and a fish of the ocean such as an octopus, manta ray, or sawshark; however, they still have legs. For fishmen pirates in pirate crews that are primarily fishmen based, (Sunny Pirates, Arlong Pirates, and New Fishman Pirates) it is customary to have that crew's jolly roger tattooed somewhere on the persons body, showing allegiance to a crew that the member may not have been seen with in the show's cannon. Biology They have their gills near their necks which only work when they are in water. On land they can breathe with their lungs like humans do. However, their gills cannot breathe in air, like a normal fish cannot breathe in air through their gills.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 86 and Episode 40, Sanji finally figures out how to beat Kuroobi. Even though fishmen are part fish, they are still mammals and give birth to live young. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 10 - Fan question: When fishmen give birth, do they lay eggs? As was revealed during the Davy Back Fight arc with Big Pan, fishmen can also breed with giants, producing a hybrid who has biological abilities of a fishman and a huge body of a giant (but still smaller than a full one, as related by Robin), they are known as wotan. Pappug explained that fishmen (fishmen and fishwomen) can have children with merfolk (mermen and mermaids). However, the child's race is up to chance between Fismen or Merfolk. Although never shown it is clear that fishmen and humans can also breed the same way merfolk and humans can breed. The fishmen's subspecies have many variations, just like merfolks, being many types of fishes. Also, their size may vary greatly, with Wadatsumi being a fishman the size of a giant. Humans, fishmen and merfolk also share the same blood types. Unlike merfolk, fishmen eat meat including fish. Known Types of Fishmen * Jinbe: Whale shark * Arlong: Sawshark * Chew: Smelt-whiting * Hatchan, Octopako: Octopus * Kuroobi: Ray * Kaneshiro: Goldfish * Pisaro: Ocean sunfish * Take: Carp * Shioyaki: Salmon * Macro: Pelican eel * Gyaro: Pop-eyed goldfish * Tansui: Arowana * Capote: Billfish * Tom: Cowfish * Hammond: Daggertooth pike conger * Hordy Jones: Great white shark * Dosun: Hammerhead shark * Zeo: Japanese wobbegong shark * Daruma: Cookie-cutter shark * Ikaros Muhhi: Giant squid * Vander Decken IX: Japanese bullhead shark * Wadatsumi : Giant tiger blowfish * Willy (Film): Orca * Jube (Filler): Squid Inter-species Relationships Despite their beliefs, usually they get along well with the merfolk who share the opposite view on life, however it is not unknown for fishmen to take advantage of the merfolk's nature. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 23, The differences between Mermen and Fishmen explained A stereotypical fishman considers humans an inferior, weaker species. However, this does not apply to all fishmen: for example, the cowfish shipwright, Tom, cared and looked after two human children (Iceburg and Franky) and even protected them from the actions of Spandam and CP5, and even the Shichibukai, Jinbe, considers the Whitebeard Pirate, Portgas D. Ace an equal and holds the Whitebeard Pirates as a group in high regard because of Whitebeard protecting Fishman Island; he would later place Ace's younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy, under the same treatment. Fisher Tiger was noted to hate humans, but not discriminate when it came to slaves; when he broke into the Holy Land to free the fishman slaves, he also freed the other races as well. Boa Hancock was noted to have called Fisher Tiger "that man", which shows the respect and gratitude towards the debt she owed him for freeing her. Furthermore, when the Straw Hats were suspected of having kidnapped several Mermaids from Mermaid Cove (actually Caribou's) doing, it has been seen that at least some Fishman citizens insisted that the Pirates should not be convicted without solid proof, implying that at least some Fishmen are willing to grant humanity the benefit of a doubt. On the opposite end of the spectrum, human relationship to the fishmen was defined with their definition of both them and merpeople as "fish" instead of "men". This lead to centuries of discrimination as the fishmen fought to prove their worth to the world. Only two hundred years ago did the World Government begin to bridge the gap, making an alliance with Fishman Island to remove the problems between the two sides; Jinbe's appointment into the Shichibukai was an attempt to strengthen the bonds between the races, but due to his resignation, that ended in failure.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, One of the Five Elder Stars revealing the reason why Jinbe was appointed as Shichibukai. While attempting to fix the problem, centuries of bad relations remained. Many humans continued to see fishmen as freaks or, in the case around Sabaody Archipelago, slaves for the World Nobles. Such bad relations between the races would influence certain sects of fishmen, these fishmen would even go so far as to return to the humans what had been done to them. This was seen once in the series with Arlong Park in East Blue where Arlong attempted to enslave the humans as they had enslaved his men and he succeeded in doing so for 8 years.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 500 and Episode 394, The history of Fishmen-Humans relationship explained by Robin. Humans have also made a law that forbid humans donating blood to fishmen, and vice versa, something that led Fisher Tiger to his death.One Piece Manga - Chapter 609, Hammond revealed that Tiger died due to being denied of a blood donation. Fishmen are worth an average of 1,000,000 in the slave market.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, Auction house price list. Overall Strength They are ten times as strong as normal humans from birth''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 8 Chapter 70 and Episode 31, and this difference is magnified underwater, where a human's power is cut in half, while fishmen not only are completely unhindered, but are even strengthened.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 86 and Episode 40, Kuroobi and Sanji do battle under water.. Jinbe himself noted that on dry land he had little power to offer, which considering the strength that even a fishman as powerful as he has speaks volumes about the potential of any fishman in the water compared to being on dry land. As a whole, in the midst of battle, the fishman race can be considered unstoppable in their natural habitat - the sea.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 542, Jinbe notes his own weakness. As well as being powerful they can still talk under water and cannot drown. However breathing air into their gills renders them suffering like a normal fish would, as while they can use their gills to breathe in water, they have to switch back to their lungs to breathe in air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 86 and Episode 40, Sanji finally figures out how to beat Kuroobi. However, a fishman who has eaten a Devil Fruit lose their ability to swim, and seemingly their ability to breathe underwater.One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken, a fishman who has eaten a Devil Fruit, has to coat himself with a bubble underwater. Their homeland of Fishman Island is also where they learn Fishman Karate, a number of fishmen have displayed skill in this fighting style already within the storyline. This fighting style in particular has both land and sea based attacks, a style suited to the fishmen's advantage in the water''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 10 Chapter 86 and Episode 40, Kuroobi demonstrates his under water moves., but does not leave them completely unable to defend themselves on land when they have to. Their most effective weapon is the sea itself as the most powerful can take a few drops of water and hurl it so hard the impact is as hard as a bullet. To this extent, at the hands of a powerful fishman, even a small splash of water becomes a lethal weapon. As expected they are excellent swimmers they are capable of swimming through the water at a great speed and force, their speed however is no match for the mermen who are the fastest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 91 and Episode 42, Arlong launches himself through the water. Some species of fishmen have different abilities. Hatchan's six arms gave him a huge advantage over most fighters with just two arms as well as this he can spit ink. Chew as an archerfish could shoot water from his mouth like a bullet.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 75 and Episode 34, Chew shows his water spitting ability. Arlong as a sawshark fishman could regrow his teeth after they broke.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 90 and Episode 42, Arlong regrows his broken teeth. Though only a half breed, Big Pan inherited slippery skin from his mudfish fishman heritage. Members of the shark family, have been seen as particularly fearsome fighters and Arlong, Jinbe, and Hordy Jones, 3 of the strongest seen fishmen are all shark based breeds. The New Fishmen Pirates has a notably large number of officers that are shark breeds and the only fishman amongst the Whitebeard pirates, Namur, is also a shark fishman. This makes the Fishman Race somewhat comparable to Carnivorous Zoans in terms of fighting potential Like giants, they have yet to display the use of skills such as Haki, and their reaction to consuming a Devil Fruit remains unknown, leaving them as a mostly physically reliant race like the giants. However, their water based abilities prove most helpful considering that in water Devil Fruit users are rendered powerless completely, the Devil Fruit Kage Kage no Mi in particular has little advantage at all against a fishman who knows its fatal weakness, salt. Arlong commented on Nami's navigation skills, stating that they can learn about navigation very easily, but they cannot find a good navigator. This is remains unexplained as to why they are particular weak in this area but does indicate their race has an overall weakness in skillful navigation. Arlong himself in particular came to admire Nami's own skills, and in a rare act considered her skills on par with the fishman "superiority". Because of their strength, they appear in the series on a regular basis. However, Jinbe was noted to have acknowledged the strength of Sea Kings on one occasion, thus proving even their race is aware of the dangers Sea Kings serve in the Grand Line. Beliefs Their view of life under the sea is dominated by their views that they should rule over all other fish in the sea. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 23, The differences between Mermen and Fishmen explained. This is not shared between all fishmen, as Tom, Jinbe, and Fisher Tiger has their respects for humans and other races. It can also be assumed that Namur, as a member of the mostly human Whitebeard Pirates, does not share this prejudice against non-fishmen. Many of the fishmen, particularly of note the pirates, also adorn symbols across their bodies to represent their group assiocation. So far the marks they have adorned include the Sunny Pirates' "mark of the sun", the Arlong Pirates' jolly roger, tattoo of unknown significance, and Hammond's tattoo of a beheaded human crossed out with the "mark of the sun" circle surrounding it. Kaneshiro, Pisaro, Take, Shioyaki, Namur, and Tom also had other tattoos on their bodies. Fishmen Translation and Dub Issues The kanji for fishmen (魚人) is the reverse of the name for mermen (人魚). They are often incorrectly referred to by fans, and the English dub made by 4Kids, as mermen for that reason. As a result, mermaids were thought by some to be the female of the species while fishmen were the male, although this is not the case. Trivia * Originally Oda planned on introducing fishmen as far back as Chapter 3. However, due to his editor he then put it back, ending up introducing the concept during the Arlong arc instead.Interview with Oda. * So far, no fishman has been seen among the ranks of the Marines. References Site Navigation * Category:Race